


Collateral Beauty

by cchanyounott (kijoonzijoon)



Series: stories half abandoned/in a hiatus till i get inspo [3]
Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Forgive meh, Other, Seventeen - Freeform, i dont know how to use archive properly so its kinda a text dump sorry, i think i made like four people cry while showing them this, i wrote four chapters and haven't been inspired to write more, its just a car crash why'd i make it so dramatic??, okay so i dont really know what this is, someone dies and lots of injuries happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 03:49:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14417043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijoonzijoon/pseuds/cchanyounott
Summary: BREAKING NEWS:Rookie Boy Group SEVENTEEN involved in a fatal crash,Leaving one member and the driver of the other vehicle dead.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for clicking onto the story guys, the summary was shitty i know but if i write a better one ill put it in. Things get pretty messy for Mingyu on here, i kinda feel bad but it was in idea i had for ages and wrote sooo.. yeah. Please enjoy!

Mingyu and Wonwoo or Wonwoo and Mingyu that is what they'd argue about.  
The boys had so much plans, to debut as idols with all of their friends, to take over the world maybe ( that one is still being discussed )  
You would never be seeing one of those boys without the other ...

  
Until the whole group Mingyu and Wonwoo were going to debut with were caught in a horrible accident. A drunk truck driver had been driving on the same windy road up in the mountains. They had crashed and the truck had veered of down the highly forested mountain after crashing into Seventeens first van side on. We'd do well to assume the truck driver has passed away at this point. Seventeen weren't in a much better condition. They were returning from a well deserved vacation when they crashed. Only half of Seventeen were in this van, the others were in one behind.

  
Mingyu couldn't believe what happened. He was in shock after all wouldn't you be too if you saw a truck crash into the van the rest of your family was in. That wasn't all that was happening though, everyone was panicking and trying to get out of the second van so they could reach their friends. The manager had called for ambulances and people were crying. This was all a blur to Mingyu. All he could think about is that his best friend was over in that wreak possibly hurt. The first time traveling in separate vehicles and this happens.

  
After getting out of the van he, Jihoon, Jeonghan and Jisoo were first to the wreckage of the first van. Mingyu could see his friends struggling to get out of the wreckage. The first one who escaped was Soonyoung who immediately ran over to them despite a very obvious limp. He had then proceeded to collapse onto Jihoon who was closest.

Mingyu still couldn't see Wonwoo.

  
The next out of the wreckage was Seungcheol who was helping another out at the same time. As Seungkwan reached the wreckage they could all see it was Hansol. They both were rushed to the ambulances with Soonyoung that had just arrived. The police had also arrived.

  
Mingyu was starting to worry and he could tell Jun who was next to him was aswell.  
Minghao, Wonwoo, Chan and Seokmin were still caught in the wreckage. It's apparent that they were stuck. The other three had come out fairly unscathed with maybe a broken wrist or ankle but it was going to most likely be worse for the other four.  
A little hope built up in Mingyu because almost all of his friends caught in the crash were safe and relatively unhurt.  
This hope was immediately shot down. He could now see Wonwoo. His best friend was not in good shape. His eyes were open and he was obviously in quite a bit of pain.

  
A large shard of metal from where the airbags came was peirced through Wonwoo's side. He was bleeding heavily. Minghao was seated in a strange position next to Wonwoo but looked okay from where Mingyu was standing.  
Jun spotted Minghao and ran to him, spotting Wonwoo on the way he yelled for Mingyu's help.  
By the time Jun and Mingyu had gotten the two out of the wreaked van, Chan and Seokmin had been helped out too.

  
Seokmin was mostly just in shock but Chan was injured badly. He couldn't feel his legs and he was bleeding through a gash on his head.  
Mingyu looked back at Wonwoo who was being carried to an ambulance by paramedics. The paramedics were panicked. This worried Mingyu more than he would wish to admit.

  
Everyone at this point was an emotional wreck, Mingyu wasn't the only one on the edge of crying in fact some of the group already were.  
His best friend was alive and that's all that mattered at the current moment. This gave Mingyu some peace because at least Wonwoo would be alright, right?...  
Wrong.

  
Chaos.

That is all Mingyu could describe what ensued next. Chaos. Mingyu could feel his heart beating as the world went quiet and fuzzy around him. His eyes had travelled back to the ambulance Wonwoo was in.  
A white cloth. Paramedics crying. Wonwoo is dead. This is all that went through Mingyu's mind. Gone. His best friend is gone.

  
Mingyu fell to his knees and sobbed. Wonwoo couldn't be gone, he just couldn't. The manager lead Mingyu over to the non harmed vehicle and sat him down in it. They drive to the nearest hospital with the others, where the others were being taken. This was all a blur to the boys. They didn't believe that death could be so close for a few of them...

  
It was late at night when they arrived at the hospital.  
Sitting in the hospitals waiting room for news on their friends wasn't easy especially for Mingyu. He knew that from the start of their trip to the hospital that it was going to be bad. The doctor told them twenty minutes later that Minghao had fallen into a coma. Jun lost it at that time, yelling and screaming till the manager had to take him outside to calm down. Calming Jun down wasn't very easy around thirty minutes passed and they walked back in. Jun apologised to the doctor. The doctor was understanding.

  
No news about Wonwoo. Mingyu wasn't even completely sure that he was dead but as soon as the doctor came and had a quiet conversation with their manager the rest of the uninjured Seventeen knew that it was true.

  
Jeonghan cried first, everyone started sobbing for their friends. They didn't deserve all this. They deserved to live and be healthy.

  
More news came, Chan could possibly be paralysed, Seokmin had a broken leg and Hansol had broken his collarbone.  
Seungcheol had fractured his wrist and broken his nose. Wonwoo had been pierced by the metal shard and bled out in the crushed vehicle. The paramedics had done all they could but still Mingyu's Wonwoo was dead and in turn a part of Mingyu had died aswell.


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the first chapter, I enjoyed writing it weirdly. I do feel bad though, I put characters through so much shit wow.

It's 3 am.  
No one has spoken since Jun's outburst.  
Everything is to much to handle right now.

  
With Minghao in a coma, Chan possibly paralysed and the others with various broken bones the only one who was relatively okay at the moment is Soonyoung who escaped the wreckage with a few scratches and is still to figure out why everyone was crying.

  
They are still in the hospital.  
It has been announced that the groups debut has been delayed.  
Fans are worried.

  
So are the members families who have said they will arrive soon.  
At this point some of the members have started to rest, sleeping seems to be an escape from this horrible situation.  
The manager had started talking to a doctor in the corner of the room,  
Chan's surgery had finished.

  
Soonyoung was asked to wake everyone up.  
The members were told that the doctors had saved Chan's upper body from being paralysed. His lower body wasn't ever going to be able to move.  
Chan had yet to wake up from surgery.

  
Good news came next.  
Minghao was stable and likely to wake up in the next few days, He was allowed visitors, only one.  
The manager had chosen already who the visitor is,  
Jun.

  
He was lead down a corridor and disappeared from everyone's sight.  
Jeonghan lead Seungcheol out of the same death coloured corridor.  
His nose and fractured wrist had been fixed and he had a "rose quartz and serenity" coloured cast, although everyone knew it was just pink and blue.

  
Seungkwan was curious about Hansol, he'd been put on bed rest because his surgery was in a few hours.  
Seokmin was very much in the same position.  
No one was actually okay though.  
The silence was deafening and the pasty white walls closing in.  
Mingyu felt trapped.  
It's the one way he can describe how he feels.  
Cold and trapped.

  
Suddenly Soonyoung sits next to him and starts a conversation.  
Mingyu isn't actually listening, the conversation could be about his Wonwoo. Mingyu doesn't want to hear anything about him.  
" He's gone" echoes through Mingyu mind for the ten thousandth time since the crash.  
He sobs.

  
Soonyoung is caught off guard.  
There was nothing Mingyu could have done to save Wonwoo and it makes him sick.  
The rain dances down the windows like a dancer twirling across a stage.  
It patters down like a small herd of horses galloping on a field.

  
He cries himself to sleep.

  
Blinding white and the smell of death is what Chan witnessed as he woke up.  
He was scared.  
Where was he?  
How did he get there?  
Where were the others?.  
Blue masks and utensils being placed on trays,  
Doctors speaking, he couldn't understand.  
His hand was grabbed.

  
Ripping it away from whoever grabbed it he tried to sit up.  
Pain coursed through his body.  
Tears fell down his cheeks.

  
He called out for his friends, the people he knew, his family, anyone he could think of.  
Jeonghan was the first audible name out of the young boys mouth.  
Chan was thrashing around and struggling against the doctors who were trying to restrain him.  
The pain didn't phase him.

  
Jeonghan was rushed in.  
"Chan-CHAN!".  
He was pulled straight from his struggles, violently sobbing.  
Jeonghan was crying a bit.  
Chan sobbed more.

  
"-Han" he sobbed out, voice barely audible.  
The doctors had left and chan was calming down.

  
"Hey channie, look at me" Jeonghan asked.  
"You are fine, you will be okay, I'm here for you".  
Other reassurances poured out of his mouth.

  
After minutes of calming chan down Jeonghan's heart was broken for the millionth time that night.  
"What's wrong with my legs?, why can't I feel them?"  
Jeonghan had tears running down his face.  
"I don't know baby, I don't know".  
He did know.  
He couldn't break it to the boy.  
Chan wouldn't be able to dance again and Jeonghan couldn't help.

  
Chan had tired himself out and slipped into the relief of sleep.  
Jeonghan was numb.  
Why did it have to happen to his baby, his younger brother.  
Chan didn't deserve it.  
So why? Why had it happened to them?.  
That was a question it seems no one could answer.

  
Families had started arriving and everyone was a wreck.  
People had been torn from there lives.  
Last to arrive was the family of Jeon Wonwoo.  
They didn't know their son was dead.

  
Walking over to mingyu and his family they were greeted politely.  
Mingyu knew what was next.  
"Where's Wonwoo".

  
His mother had been the one to ask the question.  
Mingyu choked.  
"He-he's .... he's dead".

  
Wonwoo's parents were sobbing, everyone was crying in some way.  
It was all to much for Mingyu.  
He ran.

  
He wasn't sure where he was going but he ran.  
Out of the hospital, into the streets.  
The manager found him in a park thirty minutes away from the hospital.  
Mingyu was sitting on a swing.  
He didn't answer the manager's questions.  
He didn't even blink.

  
When he was brought back to the hospital his family gave him a hug.  
They told him that they were worried about him.  
They had made an appointment with the hospital therapist.  
He was going to help Mingyu.

  
Mingyu knew at that moment that he was a broken piece of a puzzle, the rest of the members were broken pieces as well.  
Seventeen would not be whole without Wonwoo.  
They would be a shell of who they used to be.  
Hopefully the fans would understand.  
They will forget eventually.  
That's all Mingyu wished for.  
I wish the fans won't be as broken as we are.  
They can't be.  
They just can't.

  
Mingyu fell asleep that night.  
He dreamt of their debut, it was successful and everyone was happy.  
Wonwoo was there.  
Mingyu knew it was a dream,  
he couldn't help but wish it wasn't.


	3. Chapter 3

Somehow news got out about the accident the next day.  
The members found out as they waited for Hansol and Seokmin to have their surgeries.  
It screamed from the small moving picture box into the silent waiting room like a loud thunderstorm in a small town.   
The fans would know now.  
They would know there was two dead, The truck driver and Wonwoo.   
What was going through Seventeen's heads right at that moment only few know.  
Some could guess it was grief or shock being processed for the thousandth time but I believe you would do better to think it was anger.  
No one but the families of the members, The staff of the hospital and the manager had known.  
Someone had betrayed them.  
It wouldn't go well for them if they were found to be the culprit.   
Mingyu was caught by surprise.   
It didn't say Wonwoo was dead just that a member had died.   
He checked social media.   
It was having a "small" meltdown.   
Millions of tweets asking if the members were ok and asking which member had passed came through.  
He shut the phone down.  
Chan had woken up again and Jeonghan was with him.   
He was calm, the medicine can keep him that way for a while.   
'I should tell him, I have to' Jeonghan's thoughts ran through rapidly.  
He interrupted Chan and broke the news.  
Word for word Chan heard  
"Chan. The reason you can't feel your legs is because you are paralysed from the waist down. I'm so sorry"  
The younger froze.  
He couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
Of course it made sense but they could fix him right?   
That's what hospitals do?!  
We don't know at this point if a miracle can happen after so much tragedy.   
Let's be hopeful.  
Meanwhile Mingyu had been lead down the death coloured corridor from the previous night.   
He was frightened being an understatement.   
'Bluebell ward'.  
That's what the sign said.  
What ward would Wonwoo be put in if he had survived.  
Mingyu hadn't stopped thinking of Wonwoo, not for a second and certainly not ever is what Mingyu would tell you.   
Even so he continued down the corridor till he came to the psychologist's office.   
the tall male shivered. The office being the same colour of white-cream that the wreaked van was.  
From there the session started.   
Now we won't go into details because it's supposed to be confidential but Mingyu knew he was suffering just as much as he believed Wonwoo had and now that had been confirmed.  
Hansol and Seokmin had been given a shared room after surgery.  
As Hansol still slept after his surgery Seokmin was left to his thoughts.  
His parents had brought him a notebook to write them down in so he got started.   
They wouldn't invade his privacy when he desperately needed it.  
He wrote about the crash.  
About how one second he was fine and the next there was a huge sound and immense pain.  
He wrote about opening his eyes after a few seconds to see his friends in trouble.  
How he wanted to help them but couldn't move his leg because it was stuck.   
How he saw chan and managed to get his leg free and crawl through to the younger.  
About the blood and how much he could see, smell and taste around him.   
Finally he wrote about Wonwoo and about how he was worried how Mingyu would be reacting.   
It wasn't something he should have heard but Wonwoo told him something, pointed him to Chan and struggled against the metal shard in his chest.  
Wonwoo knew he wouldn't make it but he wanted his family to so he directed Seokmin to chan.  
Seokmin couldn't fathom why he didn't even try to save Wonwoo but Wonwoo had told him to go, that he wasn't going to make it, that he would bleed out before help came and to make sure the others didn't suffer the same fate.  
Seokmin felt guilty, he shouldn't have listened to Wonwoo, maybe tried to stop the blood flow so he could live a bit longer, help would have come by the time he could have done that.   
Wonwoo could have lived.   
Seokmin felt it was all his fault that his friend hadn't.  
In the waiting room you would be able to break the uncomfortable silence with a knife.   
Seungcheol knew they had to do something to cheer everyone up just a little bit,  
But what do you use to cheer up people who just experienced loss?   
You take them out for food, that's what you do.  
Soonyoung and Jihoon were quietly talking to each other when Seungcheol walked over and sat with them.  
The leader line was going to trick the members in going.  
Just as soon as Mingyu was back they would put their plan into action.  
But then again how do they convince everyone to come?  
They use blindfolds.  
I know, I know kind of a stupid idea but it's all they could think of.   
And so the other members were blindfolded and led to a cafe across the street.  
Seungcheol had seen their social medias and knew fans were trying to find the hospital Seventeen were in.  
With any luck none of the fans would be there.   
No luck.   
Fans were there.   
They had seen that five members weren't with them.   
They now can spread the news that one of those five had died.   
Seokmin, Hansol, Chan, Minghao and Wonwoo weren't with the group.  
The news spread like wildfire.   
the present members of Seventeen had fled the cafe back to the hospital.   
Seungcheol apologised for his idea.   
Jeonghan punched the wall in frustration.   
Everything was crumbling around them.   
There was only time that could help them now.   
Time that would take a long long time to actually help   
but they could only hope.   
After all hope can turn into miracles and miracles can save lives.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if I get some feedback on these chapters I might write another one, this chapter is very short though so I apologise.

Minghao was stable, that's all the other members knew for now. Every member knew that he was still in a coma except what if he had woken up?  
During the time it took for the other members to get back from that cafe Minghao had made progress.  
He woke up within the next few hours, confused, alone, panicked, and silent.  
Out in the waiting room, Seventeen's temporary home for the past few days, Seungcheol was thinking of another plan. He would try to calm the fans somehow. His plan needed to be made by tonight, the fans would definitely find them in that time.  
A doctor ran in to Minghao's room. He had started crying and trying to get away from the bed he was in. He couldn't though, all of his limbs were still asleep.  
The doctor called for backup, he called for someone he knew could calm anyone from the boy group. He called for Jeonghan.  
The said mom of the group was rushed in by a nurse. To say he was confused would be wrong, he was told what happened already, he was overjoyed but confused as to why they called him in.  
"Minghao?" Jeonghan questioned, unsure if the younger could hear him. "Minghao can you hear me?" He received a nod.  
"I can hear you hyung"  
Jeonghan grinned, things weren't good but they were all getting better. Seventeen was healing but they wouldn't heal properly for a number of years.  
"Hyung?" A quiet voice snapped Jeonghan away from his thoughts. "Hyung where are the others?" Minghao was worried for his friends, they were his family but he didn't know where they were and what happened to Wonwoo.  
"They are here Minghao, just not in the room" Jeonghan ran his hand through the younger's hair. "They'll visit you soon okay? They're just out in the waiting room"  
"Okay hyung"  
Hansol had woken from his surgery around the same time. He didn't make a noise, stayed silent watching Seokmin as he wrote in the journal. Watched as the other boy started to cry and closed the said journal, covered his face and sobbed for the loss that Seventeen had experienced.  
"Seokmin are you okay" he spoke to the sobbing friend. His croaky voice to quiet for the other to hear. "Seokmin are you okay?" He questioned louder, voice cracking slightly.  
Seokmin stoped crying quickly and hid his face.  
"I'm fine Hansol, get some rest"  
Hansol knew that his friend wasn't okay, he had no idea what Seokmin experienced but he wanted to help.  
"Seokmin, tell me what's wrong"


End file.
